Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and devices for generating two-dimensional visual objects. Specifically, the present invention relates to a processing center, a communication terminal, and a method of generating in the communication terminal two-dimensional visual objects, e.g. graphical objects or characters.
Description of the Related Art
With the increased significance of online media, it has also become more and more important to implement features customary in print media. Particularly, for purposes of corporate identity it has been common practice to ensure that a company's visual appearance is consistent and uniform. For that purpose, many companies have designed their own fonts which are typically protected under intellectual property laws and may only be used by a third party with explicit permission and/or license by the proprietor. However, it is not practical to provide any and all communication terminals and/or software applications such as browsers installed on these communication terminals with permissions and/or licenses to use any and all of the company's proprietary fonts or other visual objects. Furthermore, it is typically not desirable to use the resources of a communication terminal, particularly those of a mobile communication terminal, for storing a great number of different fonts that may never be used. Thus, while in printed media a company may efficiently control the use of its own fonts, in online media this is much more difficult, if access to the company's online information is not to be restricted unnecessarily.
US2007/0024626 describes a system and a method for handling large character sets for languages such as Chinese, Japanese or Korean, in devices with memories too small to store the complete character set. According to US2007/0024626, only a portion of the character set is stored in the device. When a character is required that is not stored in the device, a placeholder character such as a space, a dot or a square, is displayed instead, and the missing character is requested from a server where the complete character set is stored. Upon receipt of the missing character from the server, the displayed placeholder character is replaced with the correct character.